


It's time for makeup

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Makeup, YouTube, tutorials - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler is bored and experiments with Jenna's makeup.





	It's time for makeup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my mind comes up with things like this, lol
> 
> I usually don't use makeup so pls don't murder me if I got something wrong. 
> 
> Title is from Britney Spears - Lucky

Tyler is bored. Jenna's out shopping with her friends and Tyler's sitting at home, alone. And he's really really bored. He's so bored he decides to pee just to do something.

And there he is, standing in front of the sink and staring at Jenna's makeup. He has seen Jenna putting her makeup up on hundert times and it seemed super easy. Tyler wonders if he could do it too.

  
He should probably stop staring at the makeup like an idiot and do something else. He'd love to hang out with Josh, but Josh is in LA and Tyler's in Columbus. And Tyler doesn't want to call him. He looks at the clock and it's probably a few hours until Jenna will be home.

  
Tyler sighs and grabs a piece of Jenna's makeup collection. It's a concealer, Tyler can see the writing on it. He opens it, but hesitates. What the heck is he doing? He's a grown up man, he shouldn't try makeup on. But then he shrugs. He's used to his black makeup on his hands and his neck, so why is it wrong to try it?

  
And, to admit it, Tyler is very curious how he'll look like with makeup on.  
He grabs the concealer but then he stops. He doesn't know what to do now.  
Tyler ponders for a moment and has an idea. He gets his phone, opens YouTube and types 'make up tutorial' into the search bar.  
Thousends of videos pop up and Tyler clicks on one.  
It's a young girl with blonde hair and she smiles.

  
"Hey guys, my name's Shannon and today I'm gonna show you how to make a glam makeup." The girl says. "First of all, you should make sure your skin is clear."

  
The girl uses some products Tyler can't find in Jenna's collection, so he just ends up cleaning his face with some water and soap.

  
The girl in the video tells Tyler to use a primer and foundation and after a few minutes of searching Tyler finds a tube with foundation. He can't find the primer, so he just squeezes some foundation in his hand.

The girl, Shannon uses a beauty blender to apply the foundation on her skin, but Tyler just uses his fingers. After he's done, he looks into the mirror. He doesn't think he needs the foundation, but it has to be important because Shannon spends several minutes applying it.

  
She has incredible long, fake nails, Tyler notices. They are sharp and painted in a dark, glittery blue. He wonders how you can live with these nails without scratching yourself or other people. He wouldn't be able to play the ukulele with these nails.

  
The next step is the concealer. Tyler highlights spots on his nose, his forehead and his cheekbones and blends it out. He notices that Jenna's makeup shade is too light for his skin, but he doesn't care.

  
Shannon fills her brows with a pencil, but Tyler decides not to do it. He's sure it would look kinda creepy on him.

  
"I'm gonna use my powder now."  
Shannon says.

Tyler searches the powder and finds three different shades. He has absolutely no idea which one is the right one, so he closes his eyes and grabs one of it. He mimics Shannon's actions and giggles when the brush tickles him.

  
"Well, now we put on the eyeshadow."

  
Tyler is overwhelmed by the number of different eyeshadows in Jenna's collection. He grabs three of them, a nude, a crimson and a dark red one, because he doesn't like the colors Shannon uses.

  
He follows her instructions and applys all the different shades of eyeshadow on his eyelids. It's difficult to blend all these eyeshadows and he's not very satisfied at the end. It doesn't look bad though, but it looks way better in the video.

  
The hardest part is the eyeliner. Tyler messes up the first time and when he has drawn two lines that should look like wings, it's all uneven and crooked and it looks awful.  
Tyler sighes and stares at his phone.

Shannon uses fake lashes to make her eyes look bigger, but Tyler can't find any in the bathroom. He doesn't want to wear them at all, so he skips that part of the video.  
He uses more powder and bronzer to color his face.

  
The last part is the lips, so Tyler grabs a red pickup liner to frame his lips and it works pretty well (for the first time). He fills his lips with a dark red lipstick. The video is finished and Tyler studies himself in the mirror.

He thinks he looks creepy with the eyeshadow and the eyeliner, but he likes his red, full lips.

  
After a few minutes of staring at himself, Tyler decides to clean himself up. He grabs a washcloth and makes it wet. He rubs over his face, but the makeup stays on his face. Tyler grits his teeth and rubs harder, but he just smears red lipstick and eyeshadow all over his face. He tries it with soap and some of the makeup disappeares, but most of it stays and colors his face red and black.

Tyler groans out. His skin is red from the rough fabric of the washcloth and his eyes hurt from the soap. He doesn't hear Jenna coming home.

  
When he hears footsteps in front of the bathroom, it's already too late. Jenna opens the door (of course the door isn't locked, they're married) and she stops and stares at her husband in shock. Tyler bites his lip and tears up.

Jenna takes a deep breath. "Tyler... what the... what happened?"

  
Tyler hands her his phone. Jenna stares at the screen and then notices half of her makeup collection on the sink.

  
"Oh..." She blinks a few times. Then she starts to laugh. "Tyler! Did you really try to use my makeup?!"

  
Tyler stares at the floor and avoids her gaze. "I...I was bored...and I thought it would be easy...And now I can't get it off." he mumbles.

  
Jenna keeps lauging and grabs some tubes with cream. "I'll help you. Sit down." she says with a slight chuckle.

  
Tyler sits down on the edge of the bathtub. Jenna kneels down in front of him and cleans his face. After a few minutes, the makeup is gone. Tyler's skin is still red, but at least he doesn't look like a clown.

Jenna grabs his chin and kisses him. "If you want to wear makeup, I'll help you with it, but you need to practice a lot to look like these girls on YouTube." she says with smile. "But for now, I like you without makeup better."

  
Tyler grins. "Please don't tell Josh about it. It would be embarrassing."

  
Jenna laughs and grabs his hand. "I'll tell him for sure. This story is incredible, I have to see his face when I tell him."

  
Tyler groans, but he doesn't disagree.  
"C'mon, I want to show you the clothes I bought." Jenna says and drags him out of the bathroom.

Tyler promises himself to use only his body paint from now on. He knows he'll never be able to understand why using makeup seems so easy for women.


End file.
